Tea
by HowStellaGotHerMojoBack
Summary: This story is just drama, drama, drama. Mojo has kids and BOOM there's a car crash, and the main characters are also Mojo's kids. I just wrote it for fun, haha, okay enjoy the tea


Maureen drove in her mini-van car with Joanne, and their four kids, Ally, Olivia, Andy, and Jason.

They were driving to Andy and Olivia's high school to drop them off, with music lightly playing in the background.

The kids were talking in the back amongst each other, and Maureen and Joanne were talking in front. " So, I was thinking, and how about, this Saturday, we have a date night?" Maureen asked, putting one hand on Joanne's hand that rested on her thigh.

" Sure, but who will take care of the kids?" Joanne asked.

" Well, why don't we let Andy and Olivia take care of them?" Maureen suggested.

" Uh-uh, nope. Big no," Joanne said.

" Why not? Don't you trust them?" Maureen asked.

" Yes, but it's not them, it's more 'how will Ally and Jason behave?' than anything," Joanne said.

" I'm sure they'll behave fine if you threaten their i-Pads," Maureen stared.

" You never know, honey. I know how wild those kids could be when we're not there," Joanne said and Maureen nodded in agreement.

" Ya… I mean, we could could always ask one of the bohos to take care of Ally and Jason, and Andy and Ollie can stay home alone," Maureen suggested.

" Okay… but I don't really want them to be home…" Joanne muttered.

Maureen raised an eyebrow, smirking. " Any specific reason why?"

Joanne smirked in return, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. " I think you know."

Olivia, who was a sophomore in high school and was fifteen watched the whole scene play out from the back row of the family's mini-van. She turned to her brother, Andy, who sat in the back row with her, scrolling through Instagram on his phone. " Ew. Moms are totally eye-fucking in the front row."

" Ollie, aren't you used to it yet? Let them be… they're in love," Andy said, looking up at his sister and then looking down at his phone again.

" It's still fucking gross," Olivia mumbled.

" Moms, Olivia said the 'fucking' two times," Jason said from the middle row, sitting in the one person seat next to Ally, his twin sister.

" Snitch!" Olivia yelled, slapping the back of Jason's head hard, which made him wince.

Maureen rolled her eyes, focusing them back on the road when the light was green. " These brats always ruin our moments."

" Maureen," Joanne warned Maureen, and turned to look back at her kids as Maureen drove.

" First of all, Jason, you don't repeat those bad words, understood?" said Joanne, speaking to Jason directly. When Jason nodded, Joanne locked eyes with Olivia. " Ollie, how many times have I told you to not use that type of language in front of your siblings? Or at all?"

" Maybe I wouldn't have to use it if you and Mom weren't undressing each other with your eyes right in front of us like you do all the time… keep that in the bedroom!" Olivia replied with an attitude.

" EW!" Jason yelled, covering his ears.

" What's that?" Ally asked innocently.

Maureen raised her eyebrows, trying not to laugh.

" Ooooo," she muttered.

Joanne glared at Maureen. " You know what's gonna be staying in a bedroom? You. For the whole weekend. Without your electronics."

" What?! You can't do that just because I talked back to you!" Olivia yelled.

" Oh yes I can. And I just did. Do you want to spend every evening after school in your bedroom as well?" Joanne asked in her motherly tone.

" Obviously not," Olivia snapped.

" Well, keep up with that attitude and that language and see how you will."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest, grunted, and slumped back into her chair. " Whatever."

" Olivia," Joanne warned, wearing a stern, "don't mess with me" expression.

" Okay!" Olivia replied, surrendering.

Jason and Ally continues chatting, and Andy pursed his lips. " Should've never said anything."

" Shut up."

Back in the front row, Maureen turned her head to face Joanne as they came to a red light once again. " You know, she wasn't wrong. I was totally undressing you with my eyes."

" Me too… but we probably should leave that for the bedroom before Olivia throws another tantrum over how gross 'doing it' is," Joanne said, and Maureen nodded.

…

Suddenly, a car crashed into their car, making them flip over.

: :

Maureen's eyes fluttered open. She was hanging upside down from her seat, the only thing holding her was her belt, and blood was dripping down her cheek.

Her abdomen hurt a lot. She looked up at her stomach, and saw a piece of glass inside of her.

" Oh, shit."

Maureen turned her head slightly and saw Joanne, unconscious, with blood leaking out of her shirt, through her stomach.

" Joanne… Joanne, Joanne!"

Maureen pulled down her shirt, and Joanne had a piece of glass in her stomach too, but it was in her upper rib cage.

Maureen began crying. " Joanne! Please wake up!"

Maureen looked back, and saw her kids, bleeding, bruised. She didn't know what to do.

What if they were _all _gone?

Maureen unbuckled herself, and fell into an uncomfortable position. She tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. She went over to Joanne and unbuckled her too, and checked her pulse. It was there, but very rarely.

Maureen held Joanne, crying. She looked at her kids. " Kids? Hello? Guys, it's your Mom. Please wake up."

Ally and Jason slowly awoke. " Mommy?" Ally cried. " Why are you guys bleeding?" She saw her Mama, Joanne, and gasped, tears quickly sliding down (or up, since they were upside down) her cheeks. " Mama?… is Mama dead?"

" We got into a car crash, Princess. And no, Mama is not dead. Everything is gonna be okay. Does anything hurt?"

" Just my arm a little," Ally replied, and Maureen looked at Jason.

" You, buddy?"

" Mommy, I… I can't move my legs," Jason said, and Maureen's breath hitched in her throat. " And there's glass in one leg, but I can't feel it."

Maureen shut her eyes tight and tried her hardest not to burst into tears in front of her kids. " Okay, buddy. It's okay, I promise… Olivia? Andy?"

Olivia awoke, and quickly held her head. " Ow… oh my god, what happened? We got into a car crash?"

Maureen nodded.

Olivia saw her Momma, and much like Ally, she began crying. " Oh my god, Momma. Is she okay?"

" She's… breathing," Maureen said, looking at her wife who despite the blood, looked peaceful. Maureen winced at the pain in her abdomen. " Fuck, fuck, fuck."

They suddenly heard ambulance sirens. " Thank goodness. Olivia, try and wake up your brother."

Olivia turned to her older brother, Andy, and shook him gently. " Andy? Wake up, Andy."

But Andy wouldn't budge.

Maureen gasped, turning her head away from her oldest child and the rest of her children, beginning to cry. Hard.

" Miss?" they heard a voice, and Maureen turned to the window, and saw a fireman. " How many people are in there?"

" Um, six," Maureen replied.

" How many are seriously harmed?"

" I have glass in my stomach, so does my wife and she barely has a pulse… my oldest kid won't wake up, another says he can't move his legs, one says her arm hurts, and the other's head hurts."

" Oh god… Michael, call us some more ambulances!" the voice yelled, and another voice shouted something back that was unclear.

" Get my kids out first, then my wife. I'm fine," Maureen lied, the glass hurting a lot.

The firemen used a machine to take off the doors of the car and got everyone out.

" Miss? Are you hurt?" a paramedic asked.

" Um… yeah, but I need to go with one of my kids. You can stitch me up later," Maureen stated.

" Can I please see your injury, Miss?" the paramedic kindly asked, and Maureen huffed.

" Only look. I need to go," Maureen said, and pulled up her shirt to reveal her toned stomach which almost had a six pack (Maureen worked out a lot… sex helped out too :o), slightly pulling down her pants to reveal the whole piece of glass, that went from the end of her rib cage to her left hip.

" Miss, that needs to be fixed right now," the guy said.

" I said only look. My kids need me."

" And you need medical attention. That's urgent, Miss."

Maureen shook her head. " But my kids—"

" Are going to be fine. I promise you. These are the best doctors I know. They'll make sure your kids and your wife are okay," the paramedic said.

Maureen hesitated, and thought about what Joanne would want. She would want Maureen to get the glass out of her stomach, get it stitched up, and then stay with their kids. She huffed. " Okay, fine. Just take out the glass, stitch it, and then I'm out."

" Will do, Miss… come with me."

Maureen followed the man into the back of an ambulance, where they took out the glass in Maureen's stomach, and then checked with an x-ray that she had no more glass and that it didn't touch any of her intestines.

" Okay, I need to see my family now," Maureen said hurriedly.

The paramedic nodded. " We'll give you a ride. Don't worry about your family. God is with you."

" Um…" Maureen decided not to say anything about the fact that she didn't believe in God, and just said something that displayed her gratefulness towards this man who had just gave her stitches.

" Thank you."

" You're welcome," the man said in return, smiling.

Maureen hopped in the ambulance, worried as hell as she repeatedly tapped her foot against the material under her feet, and fiddled with her fingers. When they got to the hospital, she thanked the man for the ride and ran into the hospital, going through every necessary process as fast as she could and rushing into the elevator when she signed everything she needed to.


End file.
